ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben's mom Sandra is washing dishes, unaware that she is about to be ambushed by SevenSeven. Her father-in-law saves her from noticing she was in danger, successfully repelling SevenSeven. Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family and his loved ones. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang are robbing a train. Ben transforms into Rath and he, Gwen, and Kevin defeat them. They are praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that ever since Ben's identity was revealed, some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all costs. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and SevenSeven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someone's remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus flatten Carl's tire to keep him busy, but soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben transforms into Swampfire and manages to defeat them and saves his dad, without him knowing the dangers. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her there. He shocks Gwen (who was trying to protect Sandra) and gets her dizzy, and kidnaps Sandra. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to Zombozo's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben transforms into Big Chill and fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster, and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her stone creatures while Big Chill transforms into Ultimate Big Chill and defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army. Gwenanodite.PNG|Gwen's Anodite form Picture 1k.png|Ultimate Big Chill using "ice flames" Sandra's trapped on a tight-rope, strapped with two bombs and holding a metal pole to keep her balance. Gwen is tied up in tight streamers next to a pillar. Zombozo has shown Gwen where she is, and gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death. She breaks free off screen and transforms into her dormant Anodite form and begins growing to giant size, while threatening him to leave the Tennyson family alone and to spread the message to all the other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and lets Zombozo go to inform the villains, then reverts to her human form off screen. After that, Gwen and Sandra are found sitting on a bench, with Gwen eating candy floss. She then offers Sandra some, but Sandra says that processed sugar is poison. Ben and Kevin show up, since Gwen called them. Ben asked about Sandra, and Kevin asked about Zombozo. As Gwen was about to take a bite on her candy floss, she pauses and says that they do not have to worry about him any more. Gwen then says that they came to an understanding, smiling. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Zombozo, Charmcaster and Vulkanus team up to take revenge on Ben and his family. *Swampfire makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *Azul and Amarillo make their debuts. *Zombozo, Vulkanus, Pickaxe Aliens, SevenSeven, Rojo, Rojo's Gang, and Charmcaster make their Ultimate Alien debuts. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson (first reappearance) *Carl Tennyson (first reappearance) *Sandra Tennyson (first reappearance) Villains *Zombozo (first reappearance) *Charmcaster (first reappearance) **Stone Creatures (first reappearance) *Vulkanus (first reappearance) *Pickaxe Aliens (first reappearance) *SevenSeven (first reappearance) *Rojo's Gang **Rojo (first reappearance) **Azul (first appearance) **Amarillo (first appearance) Aliens Used *Rath (off-screen transformation) *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Big Chill (x2) **Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) Spells Used *Vitalis Eruptum Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of this episode is based on the phrase "Hit them where it hurts". *Zombozo's new modus operandi - using clown props as deadly weapons - mirrors that of the DC villain, Joker. Trivia *Ben only pretended not to remember Zombozo because he didn't want to admit to Kevin that he used to be afraid of clowns.Dwayne McDuffie References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg Category:Filler